


【水青梅】心跳

by chingching27



Category: Football RPF, Spain National Football Team
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>水水和青梅是歡喜冤家</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【水青梅】心跳-1

**Author's Note:**

> Sergio Ramos/Jesus Navas
> 
> 梗是來自微博一個萌翻人的段子  
> 不知道但是有興趣的人可搜尋「愛鬧你皆因喜歡你」  
> 不過這樣就劇透了喔XDDDD

簡單而莊嚴的舞台，閃耀著銀色光芒的深黑色史坦威鋼琴，黑壓壓坐滿一整座演奏廳的觀眾，從大門邊一路排到台階下的祝賀花籃，Sergio Ramos站在後台看著自己期待了這麼多年了的個人巡迴演奏會終於即將美夢成真，腦海中思緒奔騰。為了這一刻他付出了多少光陰，犧牲了多少玩樂的時間苦練琴技，在無數個音符中來回琢磨，隻求更好更完美。他花費了多少力氣，才終於等來這個日子。

深深吸了一口氣，Sergio準備踏上舞台時，後面卻傳來一個緊張的聲音，喚住了他的步伐。

 

『Ramos先生，您....您要去哪？』

Sergio莫名其妙的回頭，看見了長期和他合作替他舉辦音樂會的專業經理人Nacho Monreal，正一臉驚訝的看著他。

「這是我的演奏會，時間到了，我不準備上台要去哪？」

『呃....』原本就長得一臉羞澀樣的Monreal看起來更驚恐了，『不，Ramos先生，這不是您的演奏會啊....』Monreal為難的轉頭看向自己身後的陰影處，Sergio順著他的眼光看過去，不悅的眯起眼睛。

 

他從小到大的同班同學，同一個鋼琴班、同一個老師門下的同門師兄弟，不管在課業在音樂造詣甚至在外表在女人緣上都跟他競爭到底，偏偏還總是技高一籌——Sergio在心底狠狠把這幾個字劃去——的同儕，老是被父母拿來說「聽說隔壁Jesus這次參加那個甚麼全國青少年鋼琴大賽又拿了金獎啊」的惡夢般的鄰居，他不管走到哪都逃不了的，Sergio Ramos討厭排行榜——仔細想想，那個榜似乎從來也沒有別人進入過——上永遠高居榜首的那個人。

Jesus Navas。

在這個他夢想已久的舞台旁，Navas正用他一貫的清冷表情，靜靜的看著他。

 

『Sergio，你走錯地方了。』又是那個沒什麼起伏的平淡口氣，聽了就讓人上火！Sergio握緊拳頭，緊緊盯著Navas那雙淡得像是會反光的灰綠色眸子。

「什麼意思？」

『這是我的演奏會，不是你的。』

 

鈴——鈴————鈴鈴鈴————————

刺耳的鬧鈴聲把Sergio從震驚的夢境拉回現實，他從床上跳起來，用力地按掉了響個不停的鬧鐘。

「他媽的，還好是夢。」Sergio伸手擦了一把自己滿是冷汗的前額，看了眼鬧鐘，隨即爬下床，用最快的速度衝進浴室沖澡刷牙洗臉，抓起背包，一身清爽的離開家門。

 

今天是Sergio大學生涯的倒數第二個學期的最後一天，下學期他已經申請到維也納音樂學院的交換學生，會在那裏過完大學生活，也就是說，這是他在馬德裏皇家音樂學院的最後一天了。

其實期末考早已結束，他今天到學校不過是來就交換學生事宜進行最後的公文確認，順便和幾名死黨聚個餐，慶祝寒假即將到來。

 

當Sergio懷裏揣著一疊文件離開教務處時，後面有人趕上來拍了拍他的肩，轉頭髮現是他在班上的好友之一，David Villa。

『Sergio，晚上在Pepe他家餐廳的聚餐去吧？』Villa今天似乎有什麼好事，眼睛笑得都眯成一條線了。

「去啊！」Sergio也笑著，露出閃閃的白牙：「好不容易熬過期末考周，一定要大吃大喝來迎接寒假呀！今晚不醉不歸啊！還有誰去？」

『Nando前天剛回來，他今天也會去。』提起剛從倫敦政經學院畢業，終於回到馬德裏的戀人，Villa的表情裏藏不住的喜悅。『還有Silva。』

「Fernando可終於畢業了，再不畢業我們都要畢業了。」Sergio笑得更開心了。Fernando Torres是大他和Villa一屆的學長，可因為大學階段轉學必須補學分的關係，延畢了半年。「Silva會去，那Cesc肯定也跟著，今天挺熱鬧的啊！」

 

Sergio搭著Villa的肩，兩人說說笑笑的，一路往校門口邁去。


	2. 【水青梅】心跳-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿水知道青梅的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青梅本人到現在都還沒出場  
> 預計下一集出場吧！  
> 同時本故事會參雜一些個人的私心cp

放假前的聚餐，氣氛總是格外歡騰。大夥在pub要了一間包廂，點了許多菜餚與調酒，大聲的談天笑鬧。

Silva和Villa坐在Sergio的兩側，聊著班上種種有趣的新聞與八卦，話題不知怎的繞到了Silva和Villa共同的好友，和Sergio一樣主修鋼琴，卻和他始終不對盤的Jesus Navas。

 

「我聽說我們系主任Del Bosque教授打算下學期推薦他為碩二那位Morientes學長的畢業發表會伴奏。」Villa說出自己聽來的消息，同時推推Silva：「Morientes不是你直屬學長嗎？你有聽說這件事嗎？」

還沒等到Silva回答，Sergio已經急迫地插進話題：「Morientes？你是說那個大三就在音樂廳開過個人演奏會的，主修小提琴的Moro學長？」

「我們學校還有哪個Morientes？」Villa不耐煩的說：「別打斷我的話。我聽說啊，Moro學長本來是只讓Raul學長一個人伴奏的——Raul學長你知道吧——只是Del Bosque教授希望讓Jesus的才華能展露在更多人面前，偏偏他又不想那麼早開個人演奏會不是嗎？所以教授才特別去拜託Moro學長，剛好Moro學長也很欣賞他，所以就答應破例了。」

 

Sergio憤憤地喝了一大口啤酒，用力擦去嘴角邊的泡沫。他就不懂Navas這個人是怎麼回事，明明得到了那麼多師長的喜愛和讚譽，卻老是一副對一切都可有可無的冷淡樣。就拿個人演奏會來說吧，能在畢業前開一場，在很多方面來說都是一個相當大的肯定，何況是他們系主任親自欽定要求的，Navas卻拒絕了。

即使是從小就認識的同伴，Sergio也必須承認，他從來沒搞懂Navas在想什麼。

 

『不過Jesus沒答應，他是跟教授說他覺得自己的能力還不足以替Moro學長伴奏，何況這是對學長而言意義重大的畢業發表會，如果為他破例，這人情欠得太大了，他非常不好意思。』Silva靜靜的說：『不過那不是主因，主要還是因為，他答應過Antonio，把第一次伴奏留給他。』

提到Antonio這名字，Villa和Silva同時沉默下來，Sergio卻丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。

 

「Antonio？誰？」

『沒啦，Jesus一個親密的朋友。』Silva明顯不願多說，Villa瞄了一眼Sergio，半開玩笑的說：「如果不是你那麼討厭他，倒挺想把你們湊成對的。你那種成天蹦達，沒心沒肺的開朗個性，或許能讓Jesus的日子歡樂一點。」

「我也沒到討厭他這麼嚴重的程度....」Sergio莫名對這個用詞感到不太舒服，正想解釋時，又覺得特地解釋這事沒啥意思。他撇撇嘴說：「湊什麼對？你以為一個班能出多少個同性戀？我們班二十個人出了我們三個就挺多的了，還指望他剛巧也是？」

 

「還這麼巧他就是。」Villa聳聳肩：「不過你既然看他這麼不順眼，我看算了吧！」Villa說完話後，他身旁的男友Torres摟了一把他的肩，示意他該準備結帳，收攤回家了。

 

包廂裡亂哄哄的吆喝著，Sergio的腦海卻完全被「Navas也喜歡男生」這個令他震驚的消息佔據了。


	3. 【水青梅】心跳-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿水展開了一個邪惡的計畫.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿水雖然開頭很壞心  
> 但這故事會HE啦

隔日雖然是寒假的第一天，Sergio依然準時到琴房報到。他本就沒打算今天在琴房待很長的時間，但完成了上午的練習份量還是已近中午。他收拾好東西從琴房走出來，隔壁琴房剛好也打開門，Sergio轉過頭去，正對上Navas毫無表情的臉上淺色的瞳孔。

若是之前，兩人只會對視一眼再假裝沒看見對方，各自離去，Sergio年紀更小一點時說不定還會輕哼一聲。然而這次遇見，Sergio心裡第一個念頭卻是昨晚Silva和Villa告訴他的話。

 

一個可能是Sergio生平想過最惡劣的計畫在他心裡緩緩成型。

 

「午安Jesus，真巧。」Sergio主動開口搭話這件事自從兩個人開始在音樂與課業各方面展開較量起，就幾乎已經是天方夜譚，Navas難掩驚訝地揚起眉毛。

『........午安。』他小小聲地回答。

「暑假的第一天，有打算去哪裡玩嗎？」Sergio儘量讓自己說出口的句子聽起來柔和自然，雖然因為兩人交惡已久，他實在不太習慣這樣和Navas對話。

『沒有。』簡潔冷淡，毫無贅字，一直是Navas和Sergio說話時的風格。

 

眼看Navas已經越過他走到大門口，即將準備離去，原本打算在閒聊中慢慢提問的Sergio一急，毫無鋪墊的邀約衝口而出：「那要不要跟我去看電影？」

 

這句子給Navas的震撼效果可能更甚Sergio說出一些意圖惹他發火的話，Navas完全停下腳步，緩慢的轉過身，以一種難以置信的語調詢問：『Sergio....你在約我？』

「嗯，最近有一部以賽車為背景的電影還不錯，我記得你對運動類的電影也滿有興趣的。」Sergio說。

『你發燒了嗎？還是身體哪裡不舒服？』Navas把左肩背著的琴譜袋換到右邊：『我一直以為你最討厭我。』

即使講出這麼令人尷尬的話，Navas的語氣依然不鹹不淡。

 

就知道沒這麼簡單，他太心急了。Sergio心裡暗暗懊惱，表面上依然擺出他一貫的開朗表情：「你話說太重了啦，我頂多是對你的競爭意識強了點....但是說真的，我最近在想，就算是競爭對手，也沒人說不能做朋友不是嗎？我們好歹七歲就認識到現在，還當了這麼多年的鄰居，怎麼樣也能說是....那個什麼....青梅竹馬吧？」

『青梅竹馬也是有感情不好的。』Navas明顯沒那麼容易被說服。

 

Sergio挫敗的垂下肩來。果然這傢伙很難相處！他腹誹了一番後，吐了口氣：「算了，你不想去我就自己去了，再見。」

從Navas身邊穿過大門，Sergio才踏出一步，就聽見Navas在背後喊他。

 

『Sergio。』

「幹麼？」Sergio轉過頭來，卻發現Navas嘴角微微上揚，難得的對他露出笑容。

 

『我考慮了一下，那部電影確實風評不錯，有個人可以一起討論可能更好，剛剛你的邀約還有效？』


End file.
